Fearless
by Sellybelly411
Summary: Mariana is shocked when she learns of Callie's secret fear.


Fearless

It was night time, and both Adams Foster siblings- Callie and Mariana were asleep in their beds. Or at least, Mariana was.

Callie was shaking in her bed, hiding under her quilt as the thunder boomed once again. She wished she was more like her brother Jude, who could sleep through anything. Even loud, frightening noises like the thunder outside.

Callie squealed in fright when an especially loud clap of thunder echoed outside her bedroom window.

The brunette pulled her quilt over herself even more to muffle her screams, not wanting to wake her sister up.

But it was too late. Mariana had heard her and had woken up. The Latina sat up in her bed and stared in shock at the quivering girl hiding under the sheets.

"Callie?" She called, sliding her glasses on and staring at the girl across from her. Never had she seen her sister act so vulnerable. To her, Callie was always the brave-faced one. But everyone had fears of their own, though Mariana was surprised that this was it. Thunder and lightning.

Frowning, the Latina got out of bed and brought her pillow with her. She slid in next to Callie and felt compassion for her adopted, older sister.

"Callie." Mariana whispered.

Slowly, the girl pulled the covers off her face, "Mariana?"

The thunder boomed again, and the brunette screamed in fright.

"So, thunder and lightning huh?" Mariana smirked.

Her sister raised herself up into a sitting position, "So? Everyone is afraid of somethi—" Callie screamed again, and Mariana snuggled under the covers to sleep with her older sister.

"Something." Callie finished, sounding embarrassed.

"Yeah." Mariana agreed, "Just hard to believe this is yours."

There was a long period of silence before either girl spoke again. Their silence was broken when their bedroom door creaked open and in walked Callie's biological little brother, Jude.

"Callie." He whispered, running over to her and jumping onto the edge of her bed. He crawled in the middle and frowned at his frightened sister.

"What are you doing up?" His sister asked, "Couldn't sleep?"

"No, I could." He admitted, "I just know how scared you used to be when you were little. Even after we got put into the foster system you used to hide under your blankets and cry. I... I thought you'd be over your fear by now. But I just had to come in and check on you."

"Wait, we're talking about _Callie_ here? The girl who nearly got shot trying to come get you from that asshole's house?"

"Yeah." Jude nodded, "Do you want me to sleep in here with you tonight? They would never let us do that at the shelter, but I remember that always calmed you down."

"It's alright." Mariana and Callie said at the same time.

"Yeah, I got 'er." The Latina confirmed, smiling at her foster brother.

"Go back to sleep, Jude I'll be fine." Callie said, kissing her little brother on the forehead and watching him leave.

The brunette screamed once more and her younger sister jumped in surprise.

"It's okay, Callie." Mariana soothed, wrapping her arms around her foster sister, "It's okay."

The brunette nodded under the covers, though the Latina knew she was still very afraid.

"What are you afraid of?" Callie whispered.

"So many things."

"Like?"

"It's kind of stupid, really." She admitted, "I'm afraid of being alone."

The brunette shook her head, "That's not silly at all. I get it."

"No, you don't. You've been on your own for seven years, so you are used to that. No offense, Callie." The Latina quickly apologized, "But when you come from a big family? Its' hard to imagine being alone. You and Brandon are going to be leaving soon for college, and then me and Jesus. It's going to be scary, being by myself. Without you guys."

Callie shook her head again, "Ever since the Adams Fosters adopted me and Jude, I finally felt safe. But losing them and all the family in just a year? I get it. But Mariana, we'll always be a family. We'll always be here for one another."

"It's not the same though."

The brunette nodded in agreement. Then there was another boom, and Callie jumped even harder. Mariana tightened her grip on her sister, hugging her close.

"Why are you so afraid of thunder and lightning?" Mariana questioned her sister.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, most little kids outgrow this kind of stuff when they are ten. Why are you still afraid of it?"

"I guess it's because I never had anyone help me get over it. I was ten when I got placed into the foster system, and the only person who could calm me down was Jude. But it never actually went _away."_ She explained, "I feel so stupid, talking about this."

The brunette screamed again.

"H-Hey." Callie whispered, "Do'ya think you could not tell this to anyone else?"

"Not even Moms?"

"No. I just can't deal with that anytime soon. Or at _all,_ really."

"But Moms would totally understand. You could even sleep in their bed, if you want."

"Are you kidding? No way. I can survive on my own, Mariana. I can deal."

The Latina didn't respond and plopped down on her pillow, hugging her sister tight and helping to console her.

Finally calming, Callie reached over and switched off the lamp. And Mariana, being the excellent sister that she was stayed with Callie the whole night.

The End


End file.
